


The Proper Way To Play Pool

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [64]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on a photo, M/M, bottom!Jared, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I please for fic where J2 spend New Year's eve together and Jensen fucking Jared on the pool table at midnight -inspired by this pic: https://38.media.tumblr.com/9a53787fc274c52c1e68923f21ef6fde/tumblr_nhkayrw7nw1rbqnsqo1_500.jpg<br/>(please only bottom!Jared, cockslut!jared , dominant Jensen, no-au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way To Play Pool

**Prompt** : Could I please for fic where J2 spend New Year's eve together and Jensen fucking Jared on the pool table at midnight -inspired by this pic: https://38.media.tumblr.com/9a53787fc274c52c1e68923f21ef6fde/tumblr_nhkayrw7nw1rbqnsqo1_500.jpg  
(please only bottom!Jared, cockslut!jared , dominant Jensen, no-au)

 

 

Jared had been goading him all night, and Jensen knew it. Bending over when playing pool, practically shaking his ass in Jensen’s face. He’d had his lips wrapped around a fucking candy cane all night, sucking and licking up and down the stripped candy. Jensen had restraint, for sure, but he wasn’t a fucking saint. He had limits. Any second now he was going to snap and fuck him into next week.

“Your shot, sweetheart,” Jared murmured. He was leaning against the cue stick, a tiny bit of his shirt riding up and revealing the cut of one of his hipbones.

“You tease,” Jensen muttered. Jared smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m going to beat your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” Jensen growled.

“Promise?” Jared replied, batting his eyelashes. Jensen kicked the cue stick away and Jared fell on the table. “Asshole.”   
“Watch your language,” Jensen scolded.

Jared blew him a kiss. “Make your move, sweetheart.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and went back to lining up his shot. He felt a line of heat against his body and looked up to see Jared resting against him. He had found another candy cane and his lips were turning red from the artificial dye. Jensen wanted those lips around his cock, wanted to see his come dribbled out of Jared’s mouth. He took his shot, but he couldn’t think of anything but Jared’s red lips sucking on the candy stick and he barely hit one ball.

“That’s it.” Jensen could handle getting hard in his pants, he could handle Jared teasing him, but when Jared started messing up his pool game—that was the limit. “You’re a tease, you know that? Sure, you’re a giant puppy dog and all the other stuff fangirls call you, but if they knew what a slut you really were? Well, they’d have a whole lot of material for their fanfiction.” Jensen ran a hand down Jared’s back and forced him against the pool table. “If they knew how much you begged for my cock at night, how many times I’ve woken up with your lips around my cock, oh, Jared…” Jensen grinned.

Jared’s breath came in heavy pants. His body sagged against the velvet table. “Oh, please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Jensen demanded. “And I’ll decide whether or not to give it to you.”

“Want your cock,” Jared groaned. “I want to have your cock pounding into me when the clock strikes midnight.”

“Hm…” Jensen pretended to ponder it. “I could fuck you. But first, I think I want you to suck my cock, and if you do it well, I’ll be nice and hard when I fuck you.”

Jared immediately dropped to his knees and pulled Jensen’s cock out. “Are you going to write a poem or suck it?” Jensen asked sarcastically.

Jared looked like he considered glaring at him, but he instead grinned flirtatiously and took Jensen’s erect cock into his mouth. Jensen moaned and let his head loll back. Jared’s tongue knew exactly what to do to drive Jensen wild. He sucked on the Jensen’s cock like it was a lollipop, sucking him down to the root and then sliding back up to bathe the head of his cock in little kitten links. Jensen moaned and grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair in his hand, holding him still and fucking his mouth.

Jared was moaning like a whore around his cock, his own hand trailing to his cock. Jensen frowned and pulled his cock out, then pulled Jared to his feet. “No touching yourself.”  
Jared whined. “But–,”

“The only ‘but’ I want is yours, while you’re bent over on this pool table,” Jensen interrupted. “Now take off your clothes. I want to see you spread out in front of me.” Jared obediently stripped his clothes and waited for Jensen’s instruction. He took his time examining Jared’s body; his skin was tan despite the lack of sun. “You’re so pretty, Jared.”

He preened under the praise and opened his mouth to talk, but Jensen placed his index finger over his lips. “No talking unless you’re moaning or screaming my name.” Jared clamped his lips shut determinedly. “Ooh, you think you can keep quiet, do you?” Jared just smirked.

“Fine, then.” Jensen turned him around and bent him over the pool table. “You just keep quiet while I fuck you, okay?”

Jensen spread Jared’s legs apart. “Stay just like this or the only thing up your ass will be your own fingers,” Jensen ordered. He left to grab the lube from their bedroom and warmed it up in his hands. He ran his hand down the smooth muscle on Jared’s back and molded one of Jared’s ass cheeks in his hand. “So very, very pretty.” Jared wiggled his ass tauntingly and Jensen wormed a lubed finger into his hole. He fucked his finger in and out of Jared’s ass teasingly, enjoying his boyfriend’s squirming.

Jensen stretched him slowly and played with his prostate, eager to make Jared break his vow of silence. He had an incredible amount of determination, however, and stuck to his writhing and biting his lip. Jensen loved the challenge. “See if you can stay quiet on my cock, sweetheart.”

Jensen pushed into Jared slowly to make sure his boyfriend felt every inch of his cock sliding it. Jared keened but kept his lips shut. Jensen smirked and started to thrust into Jared slowly. He enjoyed stretching out every thrust, watching Jared wiggle his hips in an attempt for more. It was teasing and sexy and Jensen couldn’t get enough of it. “C’mon, sugar, I know you want to moan. I’ll make you a deal—you start letting out those sexy noises and I’ll fuck you so hard the pool table will break.”

Jared was panting and when Jensen hit his prostate on his next thrust Jared moaned. Jensen smirked and picked up the pace, relishing the little whimpers and mewls that Jared let out. He was practically crying with need. Sweat was dripping off both of their bodies and Jared’s hands were slipping on the wooden edge of the table. His hands slipped forward so his torso was lying across the velvet surface and his legs shook as they kept him somewhat stable. Jensen’s hips snapped forward again and again. Jared had completely forgotten about staying quiet and he choked on moans and Jensen’s name.

“Jen, Jen–,” Jared groaned. “Wanna come!”

“You come on my cock or you don’t come at all,” Jensen growled. “If you touch your cock you get the cage for a week.”

Jared whined. “Not fair.”

“So much for keeping quiet,” Jensen teased. He pounded inside his boyfriend. “You can come on my cock, baby, you’ve done it before. You’re a slut for my cock and you know it. Filthy little-,”  
Jared groaned and his come stained the velvet pool table. Jensen smirked but kept thrusting inside Jared until he came too. “Great, you’ve ruined the table.”   
Jared turned his head to glare at him. “It’s your fault.”

“Not my fault you have no self control.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s sweaty flank. “You wanna go lie down and I can give you a massage?”

Jared nuzzled his chin. “Yes please.”

“Okay. I’m just gonna clean up your mess first.” Jensen dragged a finger through the drying come on the table. “Oh, hey, one more thing.”

Jared looked at him. “Yeah?”  
Jensen pulled him in for a kiss. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
